Motorhomes and other recreation vehicles are typically made with a single door. This single door is typically located near the driving area for efficiency. Being the only door, the single door provides access to all spaces of the recreational vehicle. Thus, to access all spaces of the recreational vehicle, a user may have to traverse other living spaces in the vehicle. The requirement to traverse other living spaces can become an issue in the case of an emergency such as a fire. For example, the fire may be near the single door thus making a safe exit from the vehicle dangerous. Thus, there is a need for an emergency exit that provides for emergency egress from the recreational vehicle. Additionally, there is a need for an emergency exit that provides passengers a simple and safe egress route from within the recreational vehicle. Furthermore, there is a need for an emergency exit that can be efficiently integrated with the living space of the recreational vehicle, taking into consideration the recreational vehicle's inherent size constraints.